The 2nd annual Hamster Awards
by Lucky Ryo
Summary: So Hamtaro, What happen to the First Hamster Awards? Asked Stan. Uuuhhh... The goings on at a hamster award show, with catogories from best dress to cutest couple. Ahhh! it's like high scool. Review! it's Humor, Humor and did i mention Humor?
1. Chapter 1

The 2nd Annual Hamster Awards

"And were on in 3...2...1 now!"

HamHa everyone! This is Pashmina, hosting live on the Yellow carpet (you know sunflowers are yellow) at the 2nd Annual Hamster Award!" Exclaimed Pashmina

"And we'll be going around asking others about their thoughts on who's going to win and the styles her tonight. Lets see what's going on with my co-host Panda!" Said Pashmina

Cappy, who's on camera, runs from where Pashmina was standing (which is right out side the clubhouse) ran up the tree to the Media Bridge, where Panda was.

"Thank-Q Pashmina, and HamHa everyone! (Pant) …Tonight with us (pant) I've got (pant) Cappy take deep breaths." Said Panda pausing for Cappy.

After Cappy was better, Panda continued to talk

"Well tonight with me, I have Hamtaro right now. HamHa Hamtaro!" Said Panda

"Hamha Panda, what's up?" Asked Hamtaro

"Well Hamtaro, I've been told you're the host for tonight along with Stan. Is that true?" Asked Panda

"Yes, it is Panda." Said Hamtaro, pretty proud

"Do you expect to win any awards tonight?" Asked Panda

"I'm not sure Panda, is that allowed for hosts?" Asked Hamtaro

"I think it is okay, I heard you' ve been nominated for sweetest character." Said Panda, as Hamtaro gave a peace sign to the camera

"So Hamtaro, one more question?" Asked Panda

"Shoot." Said Hamtaro

"So why is it the 2nd Annual Hamster Awar…" Panda was cut off by Hamtaro

"Yo-you better get back to Pashmina." Said Hamtaro

"Um, okay, back to you Pashmina." Said Panda

Again Cappy had run down the tree back to Pashmina. But this time he paced himself.

"Thank-Q Panda, and with me here I have Sandy and Stan, so Sandy, Stan what are you wearing her tonight?" Asked Pashmina

"Well Pashmina, tonight I'm wearing one of Hillary's (her owner) hair ties around my tail like I usually do, but this one is much longer so it trails behind me. Giving it an elegant effect" Said Sandy in a very un-Sandy-like way."

"yes of course it looks wonderful. And Stan what are you wearing this evening/" Asked Pashmina

"I'm not wearing anything." Said Stan, like it was nothing

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Both Pashmina and Sandy. The camera Cappy was holding kept shaking from the intensity of the scream

"Stan is streaking!!!" Shouted Sandy

Everyone's face was like this O.O;

"I never wear anything, nether do the other guys." Said Stan

Everyone's faces became normal and agreed with Stan.

"At least wear a tie Stan!" Said Sandy

"Here you go Stan." Said Bijou (so she doesn't have a French accent, live), handed him a black tie.

"Thank-q, Bijou-babe." Said Stan

"Okay last question for the night. Stan why is it the 2nd Annual Hamster Awards?" Asked Pashmina

"Ya know, I don't really know. Hamtaro seems to know, but every time I try to ask him, he runs." He paused for moment. "Look there he is, watch this." Said Stan, as he ran over to Hamtaro

"Yo Red! I need to talk to you about the award show." Yelled Stan

Hamtaro's eyes widen and ran into the clubhouse. Stan looked back and gave look that said "see?!" and ran into the clubhouse

"Well maybe we'll find out later tonight, right Panda?" Said Pashmina

"Right! We better get in before all the good seats are taken." Said Panda, now next to Pashmina

"Let's hope for the best! Later!" Said both of them.

Well how was that good? Bad? I hope this story will be funny! I need a little help with the nominations. Give me some categories and nominees. Thank you and Sayonara!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey I'm back, I was told in a review that I shouldn't talk during the story that it confuses people. I'm sorry I really didn't realize that I do that, I'll try to stop)

(I want to thank Crystalgirl for giving me the idea for this chapter and for letting me borrow someone, hope you all like how it turns out!)

Chapter 2

And The Nominees Are!

It was dark, but the lights were still on, in the Clubhouse, all the hams sitting at tables around a stage with red curtains. Then the lights dimmed, except for two spotlights that shinned on the stage.

"Thank you everyone, for coming here tonight to the 2nd Annual Hamster Awards! And now here are your hosts; Hamtaro and Stan." Said the Anouncer, from somewhere, in the clubhouse, as Stan and Hamtaro came out from the side of the stage

Everyone applassed.

"Thank you and Hello everyone! Welcome, tonight will be starting off with the most important category: Cutest Couple!" Said Hamtaro, then Stan looked at Hamtaro.

"Hey Red! I've got a question for you?!" Said Stan

"Umm…Sure Stan." Said Hamtaro, with a giant anime sweat drop on the back of his head

"So, why is it the 2nd Annual Hamster Awards?" Asked Stan

"Uhhhhhhhh…..!!!!! Stan! Time to read the Nominees for the Cutest Couple!" Said Hamtaro, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Alright Red, but watch your back, cause you can't escape for ever." Said Stan, Hamtaro's eye twitched. "Okay the Nominees are:"

"Hamtaro and Bjiou, Awesome Red, you got your girl!" Hamtaro, and Bijou both blushed.

"Boss and Bijou, well this is akward."

"Maxwell and Sandy, Maxwell I know you're out there… somewhere, you better be good to my sis"

"Cappy and Penelope, AWWWWWWW" (That awwwwww is from everyone in the aduicne)

"Pashmina and…Oh boy, Dexter, Howdy, Panda, Jingle, and yours truly. Wow Pashmina you've got some harem…" Pashmina was held down by the other girls, extremely red in the face

"And…Let's see…WHAT THE!!!!!" Yelled Stan after giving the first nominees

"What's wrong Stan, you know we are live…heheh." Whispered Hamtaro to Stan, while waving to the crowd.

Stan gluped. " And the last Nominee is Me and Crystal (Crystalgirl's OC)"

A shout was heard from the aduince, "Which one of you did it?! Which one nominated us. Every one knows were just friends." Shouted Crystal.

Stan finally calmed down and was able talk again.

"Hey, don't worry Crys, we probably didn't even win. Hamtaro, who's the winner." Said Stan

"The winner is…" Hamtaro open the envolpe, then got a confused look on his face

"Well, Hamtaro…" Hamtaro handed him the envoulpe. "Alright, the winner is… OH GOOD GOD!!!" Yelled Stan, extremely pale.

"Umm. The winner is Stan and Crystal." Said Hamtaro, as Jingle was cued to play the exceptance music. Since Stan was already on the stage, only Crystal came up, but she look pretty happy.

She and Stan were both given a golden sunflower seed award.

"Do we really count as a couple?" Asked Stan

"Just smile and wave Stan, smile and wave." Said Crystal, smiling and waving

"Okay that was weird. Umm…anyway that was the first award many more to come, after these commercials." Said The Announcer.

(That's the next chapter, hope all of you liked the turn out. Hehe I'm so evil. Please give me some more ideas for categories and nominees to go with it. AND PUH-LES REVIEW!!!

Sayonara Suckers!!!)


End file.
